


The Past Haunts Again

by Freak_Fangirl



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Figured I'd continue it and publish it, I found this on my computer from like two years ago, Some depictions of violence, This is from before the movie came
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freak_Fangirl/pseuds/Freak_Fangirl
Summary: So, I found this in my laptop one day and figured I'd publish this here and see where it goes. I started writing this before the movie came out so it was my idea of what the movie would possible be??? I don't know but please read. Leave comments too to tell me where it should go if you have any ideas.





	1. 3 Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little short but it'll get longer I promise.

“It’s been 3 years after the whole hell pit and making the whole world a living hell thing and everything has been... nice.” Laura said into the camera on her desk..  
“It’s been…. Calm. it’s nice to have calm in your life for once-”

“Especially since no one is any danger of losing their life.” A form protruding out from behind the shadows and a door in the background. The form turned out to be Laura Hollis’s vampire -EX VAMPIRE- girlfriend, Carmilla Karnstein, who was now draped over the blonde’s shoulder.

The small reporter wanna be jumped slightly before answering and smiling a little more. “Yes. It’s been especially calm since no one has died from unnatural, supernatural causes for a while.” The blonde comments as she smiles up at the brunette. She forgot the camera was on and got lost in Carm’s eyes before giving her a small kiss, which awkwardly yet cutely, turned into a long lingering kiss.

After the kiss, Laura blushed and looked back at the camera, realizing what just happened. She chuckled nervously but then jumped right back into her video. Carmilla sat down next to her and held her hand tightly where their hands were completely invisible to the camera.

“So, most of you are probably wondering. ‘Laura, now that you aren’t in college anymore and have a life, why are you still posting vlogs?’” She asks for her audience with a voice that Carmilla had to admit was cute. She gave her a grin, which made Laura do the same also making her lose her train of thought. “I-umm…” she blushed as she gazed into her girlfriend’s eyes.

“I think what Laura wants to say is that she doesn’t feel right without a camera in front of her 24/7 because she’s a weirdo.” Carmilla teased and then looked at Laura, only to get the cutest scowl ever. Carmilla chuckled and then moved slightly as Laura’s phone vibrated on the desk in front of them. “Of course… someone just has to ruin the moment,” the ex-vamp sighs and turns toward the camera.

“...shit…” Laura murmurs to herself but clearly letting everyone hear including her audience who she completely forgot about.

“That’s not good…” Carmilla responds, getting up and walking toward the seat in the back. “I'm guessing something happened?” she asks the other.

“Yeah… and you aren’t going to like where we are going.”


	2. Going Back to Silas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it may be short. Please keep reading and give me some ideas where you want this to go.

“No! No way are we going back there!” Carmilla exclaimed, trying to talk Laura out of this as the blonde packed. 

“Laura! You do know you DIED the last time we were there?!” Laura didn’t care and just kept packing both her and Carm’s things. “Carm, i know you don’t like the idea of going back there but people need are help. Something isn’t right again and we can stop it.” 

“Can we Laura? We almost didn’t stop it last time!” there was an awkward silence before Carmilla spoke up from her new seat from the back of the room, her left leg propped up on her right. “Laura… i’m saying this because i don’t want to loose you like last time.” 

“I know… I’m sorry. Carm… if you don’t want to go, don't go with me.” “Oh hell no! Wherever you go, I go. I’m sorry, Cupcake, you aren’t ditching me that easily.” Carmilla responds and stands up with the sound of her boot hitting the ground. Laura’s back was to her so she quickly wrapped her arms around her waist. Laura put the clothes down, unfolded.

Carm could tell something was wrong and sighed. “what’s wrong, Creampuff?” she inquires from her girlfriend. Laura answers with a sigh. Carmilla shakes her head and breaks away. “Laura Hollis. What the hell is wrong? I can’t help you or fix something if you don’t tell me.”

The smaller girl put the clothes down and walked over to the chair by the desk, forgetting the camera was capturing all of this. The other girl followed and sat next to her, taking her girlfriend’s hand. Laura looked at their hands and smiles sadly. “I’m scared too y’know. After all that happened. But we need to go. It could be related to what happened to us.” she looks up are the ex-vampire and smiles gently. 

“Of course… I could never forget how much you love helping…” The brunette exhales and smiles brightly. “We will go. BUT! On one condition.”  
“Anything.”

“Don’t die this time and do not try anything stupid without me there. I am going to be there to help you but also keep you safe.” She looks directly into Laura’s eyes, showing her fear of losing her again.

Laura nods, moving forward and hugging the other tightly. “Now come on,” The brunette says calmly. “Let’s finish packing.”

 

*PACKING MONTAGE*

 

When they were finally done with the packing, Carmilla sat on the bed reading. They were leaving later in the day, so they were both relaxing. Actually, no, Carmilla was the only one who was relaxing, reading her book happily. Laura was still worrying, not being able to relax with thought of more possible danger. She was worrying for Carmilla than anyone else. 

Laura entered with heavy footsteps as she moves quickly to the desk, the video camera still rolling. Carmilla noticed but didn’t move, except for sitting up. Laura began to freak out, sighing loudly and putting her head on the desk. That’s was Carmilla’s cue to get up. She slowly closed her book and walked over, rubbing her back as the brunette sat down. 

“Laura?” she asks softly and tries to comfort her girlfriend. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I’m just nervous for… what happens if it’s the same thing as before? What if we can’t do anything about it? What if-” 

“Laura. Stop playing the ‘What if’ game.” Carmilla makes Laura look up at her and looks into her eyes. “No matter what is happening, no matter what danger we might get into, we will stop it and we will help those people in danger.” 

“What if I lose you this time?” 

“Let’s not talk about that. Now come on, let’s pack up your car. We need to head that way.” The brunette smiles and helps the blonde up and they start to pack up the car.

After a few minutes of that and this and Carmilla stealing Laura’s chocolate, Laura gets into the driver’s seat. Carmilla climbs on her bike, following Laura to their old university, or “hell-hole” as carmilla calls it. Both of them make it to the university in one piece by the time it was dark, meeting the person behind the text to Laura at the gates. 

“Laura, who even texted you? What if this is a trap?” Carmilla wonders when they get to the gates. 

An “I did,” came from the shadows from the left side of the gate. 

“Oh my God… Danny?!”


	3. What The Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please give me more ideas too! I can always write other works too.

“Danny?! Oh my god! Hi!” 

Laura smiled and ran over to hug her. Carm slowly walked after them and took her girlfriend’s hand after the small girl moved away from the taller girl. 

“Hey Xena.” she says and wraps her arm around Laura’s waist protectively. She was always more protective than usual of Laura when around Danny. She always thought that the tall ginger was out to get her girl.

“How are you?! Are you still…” The Hollis girl makes a Laura like gesture as she tries to say ginger vampire. 

“A vampire? Yeah. I am, but I’m fine. I promise. I actually called you guys because, since everything we’ve been through, I’m still in school, BUT something is happening again.” 

Carm sighed and put her head down. “And just when I thought everything was going to calm down.” She looked around and spoke up again as Laura look around too. “What’s going on? Is the campus being eaten by an evil dean again?”

Laura grabs her hand and sighs, both girls wondering what was going on. Danny shakes her head. 

“Its worse. Every non-vampire is unconscious.” The redhead responds. Carmilla freezes and looks at her human girlfriend. Laura was freaking out and looking back at her. 

“Carm… Your human now… What if this happens to you?” “Laura, you have been human your whole life… and your worried about me? I can handle myself, cupcake.”   
“She could be onto something though.” Danny chimed in. “someone could be doing this to hurt both of you.” She opens the gates and walks them around the campus. People were asleep like they just dropped. Laura covered her mouth and saw some of the people had actually been killed in their sleep, or robbed, or some even raped. Some had all three done to them.

“This has to be someone that is looking for personal gain.” The blonde said as had to look away. She had to close her eyes, all of the carnage making her feel nauseous. Carm noticed not soon after. “Xena. We need to go somewhere in private to talk.”

“Right. We should go-"

“We need the others here.” Laura suddenly exclaims.

“Others?” The raven haired woman asked with a very confused expression.

“What are we? Chopped liver?” LaFontaine exclaimed from behind them.

“Really Carmilla, I thought you would have never forgotten about us!” Perry said sarcastically as she follows LaF toward the group.


End file.
